Total Drama Pokemon Adventures Ep 1
by WolfWarrior345
Summary: The main character, Cody, starts off his journey by picking his first starter Pokemon along with his rival, Duncan.


Total Drama Pokemon Adventures:

Episode 1: A New Adventure

[The scene starts off showing a viewpoint of an island.]

Narrator: Welcome to the Wawanakwa Region! A very rare island, filled with multiple creatures that enhabit this world, known as, Pokemon.

[The scene goes to show a grass area filled with Bellsprout, Sunflora, Weepinbeel, a horde of Gogoat (in the backround), and a sleeping Torterra. Then it goes to the sea filled with a Mantine, multiple Basculin/Magikarp/Binacle, a Starmie, and a group of Lapras (on the surface). The scene then goes to a rocky area filled with many Geodue/Graveler, Roggenrola/Boldore. The narrator talks as these scenes were showing.

Narrator: There are many different types of Pokemon that live in this world. Whether its the land, sea, or even sky.

[The scene goes to a small town.]

Narrator: Many people often use Pokemon as pets, but others use them in battle, and in serious competition. The best trainers one day, become the new champion the next day. That's a dream for all trainers, especially one kid. This is where our story begins.

[The scene goes to a young teen named, Cody, who is sleeping. Until, his Chimecho alarm clock rang. His hand turned it off, and woke up.]

Cody: *yawns* Man, that was deep sleep. Better check today's date on my calendar.

[He looks at his calendar, and sees a big circle around on the dates of the month.]

Cody: *excited* Today's the day!

[The scene goes now to Cody (fully dressed) leaving his house, and running around the small town.]

Cody: (Today's the day where I finally get first Pokemon! But which one will I get? Doesn't matter, I'll still pick my starter anyway!)

[Cody was still running until he bumped into a punk kid. That punk kid was non other than, Duncan.]

Cody/Duncan: *after getting hit* Ow!

Duncan: Hey! Watch we're you're going!

Cody: Sorry. *realizing its Duncan* Duncan? what are you doing here?

Duncan: Isn't obvious? I'm here to get my first Pokemon from Professor Hatchet.

Cody: Me too. Have you decided on which you're picking?

Duncan: I like to be surprised. But since I'm in a hurry...

[Duncan sprinted out of the scene.]

Cody: Hey, wait up!

[The two boys raced to the laboratory, with both of them making it there inudisant (at the same time).  
Duncan: Out of my way, pipsqueak! I came here first!

Cody: Not a chance, Duncan! I came here first!

Duncan: Oh, yeah?!

Cody; Yeah!

[As two boys were arguing, the professor assisant, Beth, answered the door.]

Beth: Is everything alright?

[The boys stopped.]

Cody: Fine.

Duncan: Never better.

Beth: Okay. You must the two boys that Professor Hatchet is expecting. Follow me.

[The two followed Beth into the lab, where she guided to Professor Hatchet.]

Beth: Professor Hatchet, the boys are here.

[Professor Hatchet, was non other than Chef.]

Chef: Welcome, you two.

Cody/Duncan: Nice to see you, Professor Hatchet.

Chef: The feelings mutual. Now, do you two no the reason why you're here on this day?

Cody: To recieve our first Pokemon. Right?

Chef: Correct. As you may know, I the professor whose job is not only study Pokemon, but to give young trainer like you two, their first Pokemon. Ezekiel!  
Bring on the starters!

[Another assisant, Ezekiel brings forth the starters: Chespin, Fennekien, and Froakie.]

Ezekiel: On it!

[The two boys looked at the starters.]

Chef: Now, you can choose either the grass type, Chespin, the fire type, Fennekien, or the water type, Froakie. Choose carefully.

Duncan: You can go ahead and pick first, pipsqueak. I don't mind.

Cody: Okay.

[Cody looked at all the starters and was thinking about which one to pick. He decided.]

Cody: I'll go with...Froakie.

[Froakie was excited and jump into Cody's arms.]

Chef: So, Froakie, huh? Fair enough.

Duncan: Since, he chose water, I'll choose grass. Come here, Chespin.

[Chespin scurried over to Duncan and soluted him like a soilder.]

Chef: Alright, now that you picked your starters, here something that's help both of you on your journeys.

[He handed them two special devices.]

Cody: What are these?

Chef: They're called Pokedex(s). You use them to record the data on which Pokemon you encounter. And also, here's something extra.

[He gave the two each a bag full of 10 pokeballs.]

Chef: These are pokeballs. You use them capture any Pokemon you encounter. The most Pokemon you can have on your team is 6, but if you decide to catch more than the others will be stored to your PC. Am I clear?

Cody/Duncan: Yes!

Chef: Now, if you two interested in competing in the Wawanakwa League, than you should collect 8 badges from Gym leaders around this region.

Cody: Where is the first gym?

Chef: The closest is at Brickhouse town. If I were you, I would do some training before heading there.

Duncan: I'm on it, thanks.

[Duncan was leaving.]

Cody: Duncan, where are you going?

Duncan: To train with my Chespin, of course. With him by my side, I'll wins the Wawanakwa League for sure!

[He returned Chespin back to its Pokeball, and left.]

Chef: Allways an arragonant kid. Anyway, good luck on your journey, Cody. And have fun with Froakie.

Cody: I will. Thank you!

[He returned Froakie to its pokeball, and left. The scene goes to Cody at the park with Froakie.]

Cody: Okay, Froakie. Let's train by use your moves on that tree. But what are your move, exactly?

[Cody checked his Pokedex.]

Pokedex: Froakie's moves: Tackle, and Bubble.

Cody: Just those two? Oh well. Use, Pound!

[Froakie pounded the tree.]

Cody: Let's try, Bubble!

[Froakie used Bubble on the tree.]

Cody: Let's keep training!

[The camera shows the clock of the park showing the time's 9:00am. The scene to a later time, which is 11:am.

Cody: After all that training, Froakie's moves should be stronger.

Duncan: *off screen* Hey, Pipsqueak!

[Duncan showed up.]

Cody: Duncan?

Duncan: Has your Pokemon gotten any stronger? Of course, mine did.

Cody: Look Duncan, we just finished some rough training. SO just leave us alone.

Duncan: I will. Once you agree to battle me.

Cody: Battle you? Why would I do that?

Duncan: Because if you serious want to be trainer, than you have battle as many trainers as you can. *teasing* Unless, you're scared.

Cody: *annoyed* What did you say?!

Duncan: Admit it. You don't want to battle me because you're scared to lose.

Cody: Alright! I accept your challenge!

[The two boys walk a distance from either.]

Cody/Duncan: Go!

[Cody sent out Froakie, while Duncan sent out Chespin.]

Cody: Let's start with, Pound!

Duncan: Dodge!

[Chespin dodged Froakie's Pound.]

Cody: Use, Pound again!

Duncan: Dodge again!

[Chespin dodged Froakie's Pound again.]

Cody: Keep using, Pound!

[Froakie kept using Pound, but Chespin kept dodging easily.]

Duncan: My turn. Use, Tackle!

[Chespin tackled Froakie.]

Cody: Froakie! Since, Pound, doesn't work...use Bubble!

Duncan: Block it!

[Chespin blocked the Bubble attack.]

Duncan: Use, Vine Whip!

[Froakie managed to dodge Chespin's Vine Whip, but gets hit by the second whip.]

Cody: Froakie, get up! Use, Bubble quick!

Duncan: Tackle it!

[Chespin dodged Froakie's Bubble and used Tackle once again, leaving Froakie to be injured.]

Duncan: Finish with Pin Missle!

[Chespin fired Pin Missle and hits Froakie.]

Cody: Froakie! No!

[Froakie fainted.]

Cody:...Froakie, come back!

[Cody returned Froakie, as Duncan returned Chespin.]

Duncan: *laughing* Ha! Your Froakie didn't even leave a single hit on my Chespin!

[Duncan continued laughing as Cody felt embarassed.]

Cody: I-

Duncan: Look, dorkus. Why don't you just return that Froakie back to the lab, and quit being a trainer. You're obivously not ready for this.

[Duncan leaves while Cody stands up feeling upset. Later on, Cody was near the park lake, throwing rocks in the water, while also poundering.]

Cody: I don't get it. How can Duncan's Chespin easily beat Froakie, like that?

Chef: (off screeen): That an easy question.

Cody: Huh?

[Chef was behind Cody.]

Cody: Professor Hatchet?

Chef: Saw that battle between you and Duncan. The reason you lost was because Chespin had an overall type advantage against Froakie, and those two were sync unlike you and Froakie.

Cody: Froakie and in sync. We trained on his moves all day!

Chef: True, but there's more to raising a Pokemon than working on moves. You also need to work on battling skills. Attacking without a plan won't help win any battles or get sync with your Pokemon.

Cody:...I understand. Thank you, Professor Hatchet. After I bring Froakie to a Pokemon Center, I'll start battling get more and more in sync with my Pokemon.

Chef: Glad to hear it. Now I assume you'll be going to Brickhouse Town, for a gym battle, huh?

Cody: That's right. And don't worry, by the next time see me, I'll be better a trainer.

[Chef smiled, and Cody gave him a thumbs up.]

Narrator: With Cody obtaining his first Pokemon, Cody as decided to head for Brickhouse Town for his first gym battle, as well as bonding with his Pokemon.  
Will he succeed? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
